Second Chances
by ClamatiWP
Summary: What if Fred Weasley was saved from that explosion by no other than his other half?  - Post-war, how the Weasleys and Harry move on. Just for fun, M for later chapters - On hold for the moment!
1. Chapter 1: War

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fan-fic! So I hope you like it!**

**I do not own any related to the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does and she is awesome!**

**CHAPTER 1: WAR.**

**Harry's POV:**

There was a huge explosion, I felt how I had flown and the next thing I know, I'm covered in rubble, I felt blood oozing out of my cheek; there was a horrible scream, and I was terrified. I was helping Hermione to stand up, when Percy yelled, "No! Fred! No!"

Fred was covered in rubble, unconscious, he didn't look good, too pale, Ron was next to him, so was Percy, Hermione had tears in her eyes, too shocked to move. All of the sudden a figure came running to us, I pointed my wand at her, but she ignored me and ran without hesitation to Fred and started to check if he was still alive, which was useless it was too late, she looked serious for a minute while she muttered spells under her breath, but then she relaxed – as much as you can in the middle of a war – and looked at our terrified expressions and all but chided,

"What the hell are you doing? Go! Quickly!" She looked at me, and I looked back confused, then I turned to Ron and Hermione who looked as confused as I was, she sighed in frustration, "I heard you acted on instinct, but not that you were slow Harry Potter," She turned to Percy, "Percy Weasley, help me, we need to move him so I can work on him, we don't have much time" She moved towards Fred's legs to grab them, murmuring "Internal bleeding, broken bones, muscular bruises… oh boy…" Percy moved to Fred's upper body and carefully lifted him, all this happened and I was still paralyzed.

The girl turned and all but screeched, "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! GO THE HELL NOW! Don't waste time Harry Potter!"

Right then Hermione finally was over the shock and dragged Ron and me out of there.

**Percy's POV:**

The girl and I were able to move my brother to a broom closet close by, as soon as I put Fred on the floor carefully, she moved towards his torso and started murmuring spells to his chest, he moaned a bit and suddenly he looked much too relaxed, I asked in alarm, "What did you do? Is he dead? Did you just kill my brother?"

She sighed and looked into my eyes, she stared at me like I was a child asking her mother why the sky is blue and not red, it bothered me very much, "No, don't worry, he is fine, I was able to eradicate the internal bleeding, fix his bones and bruised muscles and organs, he'll wake up soon, I hope, but he can't fight, or at least he shouldn't, but knowing your brother he will do it anyways" When she finished there was humor in her eyes that didn't quite meet the expression on her face.

"Thank you," I said fervently. "But I must ask, I do not want to be rude, but, uuumm… who are you?" She laughed a humorless and exhausted laugh, she was petit, with dark brown hair and big brown eyes, you could tell she was what people would say pretty, but the fighting, I assumed, made her hair stick out in every direction possible and her face was covered in dirt and scratches.

"I'm Diana, Diana Della Sala, I know your family," She paused for a moment, "actually, I'm a member of the Order…"

"Of the Phoenix?" I asked in surprise and skepticism, "You are much too young"

"Yes, I'm aware of that little detail, but I'm truly a member, I moved to England two years ago, to help and fight" As she said this there was a huge explosion near to us, we both tensed, I hold tighter my wand, and so did she, but she reach for something in her leg, for the looks of it, a belt, but I did not get to detail the belt, I was brought back to reality by Diana, " Go! I'll stay with Fred"

"What if they check in here?"

"Don't worry, they'll drop on the floor before they even know what's going on" Her face grew darker as she said this. I nodded and got out of the closet, to fight, wondering if my family was alright.

**Fred's POV: **

I woke up gasping, in a broom closet, wait a second… what? A broom closet? Where was I? What the bloody hell is going on? The last thing I could gather was the fighting and joking to Percy how he had made a joke, then the explosion and then everything went black. I tried to sit up but a hand stopped me, "Don't do that yet, give it a couple of seconds, are you hurting?"

I knew that voice; I have been annoying that voice for the last six months, since she was assigned to watch my family… "Diana? Is that you?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Huge explosion, and it got you bad, thought for a sec' that death had you by the twins, I fixed you up, but I need you to lay down for a sec'" She looked serious when she was done speaking, making it very clear that I _had_ to obey, but there was an edge to her expression…

"Who died?" As I said this I realized how true that could be, the possibility that someone I knew was dead; without my permission, my breath quickened. Diana held a hand to my chest, " Relax! As far as I know, none of your family members, but I'm afraid that some others have, and not necessarily the bad ones" I started to sit up again, but she restrain me again, and yelling this time, "Would you lie down? You need to rest for a little while! Are all Weasleys this stubborn?"

"But I have to help! And no!"

"You will help, but I need you to chill for a bit! Or you are going to get yourself killed, and toss the work I just did on you down the toilet, now let me check on you" She started touching my torso;

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked amused.

"Wha…?" She looked confused and then said understanding, "Get over yourself, the internal bleeding was in your torso," then she murmured something that sounded like: "Can't believe he is still able to be this annoying in the middle of a war"

After what it felt like hours, but Diana assured me that were just minutes, she finally let me stand up, and we were getting ready to fight again, I held my wand tightly in my hand, and so did she, but with her other she reached for a belt in her thigh, "On the count of three"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I all but burst through the door, and it went crazy, Diana was at my side for a second, suddenly two Death Eaters came at us; Diana started dueling with no other than Fenrir Greyback, I tried to help her, but the other Death Eater came at me so I focused on the bloke. Twenty seconds later, there was a loud howl, and the Death Eater stopped short, giving me the distraction I need it; I stunned the bloke, and turned to Diana.

Greyback was holding a hairy hand towards his chest that was bleeding uncontrollably, Diana had disarmed him and had his wand on her hand, she then grabbed it by the ends with both hands and proceeded to slam it towards her knees, breaking it in half, Greyback stared in horror but recovered saying, "You bloody bitch! You'll…. You'll pay for that"

"You sure? You don't look so good, I say you have five seconds" As Diana responded calmly, it was scary since just as she finished, Greyback fell on the floor, dead. I took a look at Greyback; he had a knife sticking out of his chest.

"You are killing?" I asked in horror. She looked at me with a furrowed brow, like what I just said hit her, "No, the blade is impregnated with a very strong sleeping potion"

"But the knife is in his chest"

"Yes, but I aimed for a place where there are no organs that could be affected, he'll wake up in around three hours, I hope…" She didn't look so sure, without noticing I was voicing my thoughts, "You don't look so sure…"

"Well, you have to take into consideration that the guy is a werewolf, right?" She paused, realizing something, "This is the first time we are actually having a normal conversation"

"How is talking about you stabbing people, a normal conversation?"

She looked at me in the eyes, "Well for one, I'm ot screaming at you for annoying the crap out of me, how's that for a change of our normal conversations?"

"That's true, but you can't deny that you didn't love them…" I said smugly, since I met her, I have the need to play pranks on her, and mostly annoy her to no end. I met Diana when my brother and I first joined the Order, which was the summer when we had started working in our store. In the meeting were most of the members, or at least the ones I had met the summer before in Grimmauld Place and had survived, which were McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Remus, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Dung, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, of course my mum and dad, Bill, Charlie and Dumbledore; but in that particular meeting…

_George and I were sitting in the kitchen table of Number 12 of Grimmauld Place, mum and Tonks were quietly talking on the other side of the room, Tonks looked awful, her hair was dull and dark, she had bags under her eyes, which kind of ridiculous since she was a metamorphomagus so she could change her appearance at will; my dad was talking to Bill about Gringotts right next us, I tuned them out easily, Mad-Eye was looking around with his magical eye, looking for danger no doubt, right then Dumbledore walked in followed by Professor McGonagall, Snape and Remus, "Hello everyone, beautiful evening" Dumbledore said, he was an very odd man, a loon…_

"_Where is Kingsley?" My dad asked._

"_He sent me a patronus, he said he was going to be a little late and …" Dumbledore cut Remus as he answered, "Yes, and told you to inform me, which leads me to understand the matter of his tardiness"_

"_Why would he be…" Just as Tonks said this Kingsley walked through the door followed by a girl; she was petit, by the looks of it, younger than me, she had long brown hair, big brown eyes, she was skinny but developed in the right places, she was pretty._

"_I am sorry for being late, I was otherwise engaged" Kingsley apologized. George then said, "Yes, and she is pretty too"_

"_George!" Our mother rebuked, just as she said this, the girl looked right at us and said with disdain, "Kingsley was kind enough to pick me up in the airport this afternoon and take me to lunch, since the food in planes suck, and I would appreciate if you keep your trap shut, unless is something useful that you are going to say…" My twin and I looked at each other, he had a surprise look on his face, and I assume that I had one just like his. My brother and my father chuckled, and surprisingly McGonagall wore a hint of a smile, Snape just smirked at us, Tonks didn't led on much, and Remus was looking intently at the girl. Dumbledore looked pleased, and he stood up from his chair to shake hands with the girl, then turned to Kingsley saying, "Yes, thank you Kingsley for doing me a favor, and thank you Miss Della Sala for joining us"_

"_The pleasure is mine believe me"_

"_This is Diana Della Sala, she came from America to join us" Everyone looked surprised._

"_Why?" My mother said, "You are too young, how old are you my dear?"_

"_I'm turning seventeen this October ma'am" She said with ease._

"_Dumbledore!" My mother chided, "She is just a child!"_

"_Mum, she is turning seventeen, in two months, she will be a legal adult by then," Bill intervened, "Do you have the Trace on you?"_

"_Oh no, I'm tied to that horrid law like you English are"_

"_But that can't be" Remus contradicted, "Dumbledore said you came from the United States, and Americans have the same restriction that we have, but until the eighteenth year" _

_Dumbledore intervened then, "I said that Diana came from America, not that she _was_ from America, Remus" He just looked more confused, and turned to Diana, who chuckled,_

"_Yes, Professor Dumbledore is right, I'm not from the States"_

"_Where then?" Dad said, "You sound American, but there is an edge to your accent"_

"_I'm from Venezuela, a South American country, they don't have the Trace on us minors" She smiled at my dad."And what you are hearing is a very good accent with a hint of latino"_

"_Wicked, so pretty much do whatever you want?" I asked with excitement._

"_No, we don't have the Trace but that doesn't mean that we ran like lunatics throwing spells left and right, we had restrictions, when I was in school, I learned like you did, but when I got home I just used magic to practice, which to me wasn't very often, we are taught since we are little to moderate and control ourselves, we are all surrounded by muggles, so we had always been careful" She said annoyed._

"_And nothing ever happened?" McGonagall asked._

"_I would be lying if I said never, but there was always an incident or two at school, but we never did anything outside of it"_

"_You say it like you didn't spend the night at school" Snape added, looking at her like she was in trouble._

"_No, why would I?" Diana asked in confusion, "Why, if I have a warm bed waiting for me at home with my family"_

_Tonks talked for the first time, "So you went to school the way muggles do?"_

"_Yeah, just like muggles do, it makes us blend, there are no boarding schools in Venezuela"_

"_And you already graduated?" Bill asked with skepticism._

"_Yeah," she humbly said._

"_Yes, Diana is very exceptional, graduated early, Venezuelans also have seven years of magical instruction like we do, she graduated two years earlier than the average witch or wizard" Dumbledore looked pleased as he said this. George and I just whistle in unison. "She is here, like she said before, to help us, join the Order"_

"_Dumbledore, you can't possibly do that Diana is much too young" My mother chided._

"_Yes, Molly but she is exceptionally talented and she willingly came to us, I will not reject her…"_

"_And I must help, that guy has got to go down" She finished._

"_Can I ask you something?" Remus asked when Diana nodded he continued, "Where did you learn English?"_

"_Remus!" My mother chided. Diana just laughed. "Don't worry, Mrs. Uummm…. Sorry you know my name but I know none of yours…" My mother then said, "I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur" then she pointed to Bill, George and I, "And that's my eldest son Bill, and the twins Fred and George" George and I stood up at the same time as did a mocking reverence, "It's a pleasure to meet us" We said jokingly, but she just looked annoyed, the rest of the Order amused, "Well, I'm not so sure, you see if anything the pleasure should be yours for meeting _me_" She said smugly, causing the rest of them to chuckle._

I was brought back to reality with an explosion, Diana looked at me and then we both ran toward where the sound came from.

**Diana's POV:**

It nice of him to give a little break I thought as the voice of Voldemort echoed in the wind warning Harry Potter to turn himself him, seriously? I was starting to think that the guy was kind of a moron; did he seriously think that Potter was going turn himself in? If he was, was to beat the crap out of him, or so I was hoping. I was still with Fred, for some reason I couldn't stay away from him, I was worried for him, since I just healed him and all, but there was something else too, but I didn't dwell on that too much; right now we where off running to the Great Hall.

When we got there, I thought that my heart was going to break; there were some many injured people! But at least not dead, we spotted the rest of the Weasleys at the other end of the room, and started to walk towards them, as soon as Mrs. Weasley spotted us she ran to us, the rest of the family tagging along.

When she reached us she hugged Fred, and started crying, "Oh Merlin! I thought you were dead! Percy just told us!" She untangled herself from Fred and hugged me next, "Oh sweet child, thank you! You saved my boy's life! I-I-"

"It was nothing, don't you worry about it," I said, my voice was thick, then I looked around, "Is everybody ok?"

"Well, there are many injured some deaths sadly, but…" He trailed off; he was holding Fleur tightly to him.

"The thing is Diana, that we are bringing the bodies, so far we have seven, but Percy was just telling us about you and Fred"

"Where is our savior?" I asked a little annoyed and looking around.

"We don't know" Said a guy with red hair that looked like Fred and George, when I looked at him with suspicion he held out his hand and said, "Charlie Weasley, I wish we were meeting on better circumstances"

I relaxed and shook his hand, smiling without, "Yeah, well, I could say the same thing, but in a happy note, I just have to meet one more Weasley!" I finish with forced joy, making everyone laugh a bit.

"Speaking of Ron, there he is" Said George, then smiled at me, "Look at that Diana! You are finally meeting the last of us, amazing Weasleys!" Just then Ron and Hermione reach us, and Mrs. Weasley hugged them both, but was moved away by Ginny, "Where is Harry?"

We all tensed, "He is in Dumbledore's Office" Hermione said. She looked like crap and so did Ron, but to be honest, at this time we all did. She turned and when she spotted me her eyes widened and she clutch Ron's hand, we all stared at her, I felt like I was the monster in her closet for the way she looked at me. "What is it Hermione?" Ron asked worried.

"Yo-you-you… you were killing the Death Eaters," she said in what it sounded like disgust, horror and for some reason respect. Everyone stared at me, except for Fred, who just smiled at his family, "No, she wasn't" He said calmly.

"Don't defend her Fred, I saw it while we were running to the Whomping Willow, you two were dueling, and she was throwing knifes and they all fell to the floor soon after, dead!"

"Is that true? Diana?" Mrs. Weasley looked at me with horrified eyes.

"Yes," I said without hesitation, then I looked at Hermione and continued, "What you saw was very accurate, but I wasn't throwing to kill, just incapacitate, those knife are impregnated with a powerful sleeping potion, it will last for at least three hours in a normal wizard, I don't know how it will last for a werewolf tough…" I trailed off.

"So they are not dead?" Charlie asked.

"You sound kind of disappointed," I pointed out.

"Well, three hours is not much," He said.

"Don't worry, if anything we can get the dementors to kiss them" I said nonchalantly.

"Diana please, don't be so rude!" Mrs. Weasley chided me. "I'm sorry, but its the only way I say to get that pest out of our lives, that is without ruining our souls"

"Our souls?" Ron and Hermione asked suspicious.

"Yes, when you kill, you sort break your soul," I answered automatically remembering my years in school. "We should help with the injured, and bring bodies if there are any, which I hope there aren't any."

We all dispersed, Fred came with me, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help bring injured people" He said innocently.

"Oh, sorry" We were walking by the corpses, at least there wasn't anyone I knew, just students, that made me feel worse, they were just children, and they were dead. I stood there for a moment, tears spilling from my eyes, Fred held me to him, telling me that it was ok, when we let go of each other, I looked at him, "Thanks, I can't handle it, at least they aren't a lot"

Just as I said this four guys brought a man and a woman, and putted them carefully next to the other corpses, I moved towards the new corpses, and started to detailed them, the man's clothes looked old and were patched up everywhere, and the woman, had a heart-shaped face with hot pink hair, I knew them!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, so hard that everyone turned to me, I was ranting like a mad woman, "Oh my God! No please! Why!" I was crying and shaking so hard that Fred was trying to control me, but I just kept screaming and crying, "Please no! Dora, Remus! NO! Oh my God! Who did this…" I gave up after that and leaned on Fred for support, he was trying to sooth me but I just kept crying into him. I just couldn't believe that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were dead. Who would take care of Teddy? Right then I swore to myself that I was going to make suffer the responsible of this killings, and if I didn't find the guy, well I guess I was going to take my frustration and pain on Voldemort himself.

I kept crying into Fred's arms, he had carried to the stairs in front of the Great Hall and he had sit down with me in his lap and started soothing me and just holding me to his chest. I was grateful, and right then I realized something, it was like a bucket of cold water or like a slap in the face but just then I realized that I was in love with Fred Weasley, it sounds crazy considering that all I ever did with the man was fight, and that he annoyed the crap out of me for fun, but as I kept thinking about this, I realized that when I saw his brother Percy screaming at him after the explosion I panicked and what was going through my head was "not him, please, let him be alive!" Also I always and unconsciously expected him to do something, anything at me. Wow. I remembered once while I was stationed with his family that sometimes I had started thinking how brave he was, and detailing him, differentiating him from George, and found those differences, sometimes I used to admire him from a distance, but always as soon as I realized what I was doing I would chide myself. Right now I looked up at his face, his beautiful – yes I said beautiful – face, when he noticed that I had moved he looked back at me; My God! His eyes were a gorgeous bright blue, his freckles on his nose and cheeks made him cute, my eyes moved towards his lips, they looked… nice, and then without thinking I moved my face towards him and kissing hard on the mouth.

**Fred's POV:**

Diana was kissing me, quite intensely if I may say so, I was shocked to say the least, I didn't move for a second but then I responded with the enthusiasm that she was giving; I just could not believe that _Diana_ was kissing me, since the moment I met her I liked her, I annoyed her because I thought that if I brought the worst on her I could see _all_ of her, but this? I did not see.

We didn't stop until we needed air, we were looking at each, she looked shocked, but I just stared at her, I mean _really_ looked at her for the first time; she was absolutely gorgeous, her tanned skin was blushed, her hair fell down her back, and her eyes showed… love, perhaps? I don't really know, women are always hard to decipher, I just looked as lovingly as I could manage.

The moment didn't last long; it was about an hour until the sun came up, when suddenly a cold voice sounded everywhere,

"You have fought bravely. Lord Voldemort values courage. You have suffered great loss. If you continued to resist me, all of you shall die, one by one. I would not want this to happen. Every drop of magical blood that is shed is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

I stiffened and held Diana closer to me, from protecting instinct rather than fear; everyone were frozen for a second and then started murmuring. Ron and Hermione burst through the door, looked at us, then Diana untangled herself out of my grasp, stood up, and said,

"He is not going to _actually_ do it, he is?"

"I think, he will," Hermione responded seriously, "Have you seen him?"

"Wait, he is not with you?" I asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. "What?"

"Look, we left him alone in the Headmaster's office, with the pensieve to take a look at Snape's memories and-"

"Ron!" Hermione looked nervous, for some reason, I didn't understand, apparently Diana did.

"Back up a sec! Snape is dead? Did you get to him?"

"No, Voldemort did" Hermione said gravely.

"He's got the wand doesn't he?" Diana asked defeated. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. "How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I didn't, not for sure, you just confirm it, the first time I met Dumbledore, and saw-" Diana started talking but then she looked at me and said with a grim face, "Fred, I need to talk to them alone, do you mind?"

"No, I'll go help somewhere" I turned, and walked away.

**Hermione's POV:**

Fred walked away, and the girl just stared at him with longing in her eyes, then she turned to us, but before she said anything I asked, "I'm sorry but, what's your name?"

That question caught her off guard, "Oh right! Uuumm, I'm Diana Della Sala, sorry about that it just that I heard a lot about you three that well, I forgot that you don't know _me_"

"OH, well, it doesn't matter; how do you know?"

"Oh yes, the first time I met Dumbledore, I saw his wand and realized right away that it was the Elder's Wand, I have heard stories about it, but never thought for a second that it was actually real, I never said a word to him of course, or anybody for that matter, but once I heard Dumbledore say that Voldemort's biggest fear was to die… so I kept thinking about, had dreams and everything, of the other Deathly Hallows, and the whole Master of Death deal, and one day it finally hit me, that Voldemort would look for the Elder's Wand, so I tried to keep an eye on the tomb when I could, which was mostly never, since I was protecting the Weasleys, and then Dora, An and little Teddy. I recognized the wand because, first it had the Deathly Hallows engraving in the bottom and because I had seen pictures of it before. It was also obvious that since he couldn't kill Potter with his own wand because of the whole same core business, _and_ he had kidnapped Ollivander, at some point he was going to mention it, the wand, and being Voldemort he would destroy heaven and earth to find it, and he did. And that's why he killed Snape didn't he?"

Ron had his mouth wide open, I probably looked the same. "You deduced all that from the death of Snape?" I asked shocked, she was smart, or very analytical for that matter.

"Sort of, since you said that he killed Snape, then it was obvious that it was for the wand, since legend says that the loyalty of the wand shifts if it's taken by force by another party." She said calmly, "and since Dumbledore was killed by Snape… well I just connected the dots, that all"

"Bloody hell Hermione, imagine what could have happened if we had brought her along with us since the beginning" Ron said in a dazed.

"It would have probably go down the same way," she said humbly, "For what I have heard you are most talented witch of your generation" She smiled brightly at me, and I felt my cheeks hotter. "SO are the other's real? The Deathly Hallows I mean"

"Yes," said Ron, I gave him a look, "Oh come on, 'Mione it's not like she can't handle it, she figured them out all by herself and we only did because of Dumbledore"

"Guess you are right," I said giving in, then looked at Diana and told her seriously, "You understand that no one must know about this?"

"Of course, they are a great temptation, I understand, don't worry I won't spill the beans, but are they?"

"Yes, Harry owns the cloak, Dumbledore found the stone, but we don't know where it is, and now Voldemort has the wand" I finish with despair.

"Would you look at that!" Diana said in excitement, "The guy is a descendant of Ignotus, amazing! What wouldn't I give for the stone though…"

"You would have the stone that is the stupidest of all of them" Ron said, "I think that wand is bloody great"

"Excuse me, but I think that thing causes more troubles than its worth, the stone on the other hand, you could talk to anyone, solve all the mysteries of humanity! I would talk to Da Vinci, Shakespeare, Einstein, Merlin himself!"

"You know Da Vinci?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm a muggle born, and I have always been fascinated with history, magical not so much, but the muggles, boy did they have issues!"

We kept talking, Diana and I, Ron left saying that he was going to help around, but I didn't pay much attention to him, I was to interested talking to Diana. We eagerly exchanged ideas, and talked about books and everything in life…

**A/N: So here it is! Chapter 1, I had to do it to explain how Fred was saved, and introduce you guys to Diana, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Over

**A/N: I do not own any related to the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does and she is awesome!**

**CHAPTER 2: IT'S OVER.**

**Diana's POV:**

The hour was almost up, and I was still talking to Hermione about muggle things and such, we were interrupted by George, "Diana, could you come for a second? There is this girl, she is much too injured and Madam Pomfrey is too busy, and Percy mentioned how you saved Fred…"

"Where?" And I Followed him to the Great Hall, when we got to the girl, Ginny had her head on her lap and kept whispering to girl that she was going to be fine, the girl just whimpered a lot mostly. The poor thing had horrible cuts on her torso, as soon as I saw the cuts I jumped into action.

"Hello, I'm Diana, I'm just going to help you ok?" I said to the girl as soothingly as I could manage, "Ok, let's see, do you remember who did this?"

"Wh-wh-why does that matter?" The girl asked me like I was insane.

"Because if I know who did, one I could know their favorite curses, and two I could kick their ass for what he or she did to you, so?"

"Bellatrix, it was Bellatrix, she used something that sounded like, "Right then she started coughing blood, and I press my hand tighter to the cuts, when she stopped she finished, "like Sectosempra, does that help?"

"Yes!" I said happily, and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Hermione had followed George and me, and Percy was holding the poor girl's hand. "Let's do the counter curse, and then check for other injuries ok?" I murmur the counter course and in seconds she was fine, and I check everything, she had a broken leg that I fixed quickly, but thank Merlin nothing else, "Alright you should be fine now, stay put, under any circumstances stand up unless a fight breaks out, then run like hell, you hear me?" The girl nodded, and murmured a thank you and then I stood, but before I turned I asked, "by the way, what's your name?"

"Silena Bennett, Hufflepuff, 6th year"

"Nice to meet Silena, hope you get better" With that I turned to George and asked him to lead to the worst injured so I could give a hand to Madam Pomfrey.

I have to say that I was relieved when Madam Pomfrey and I finished helping the last student, but once again I didn't get to enjoy it. Voldermort's voice echoed through the walls of the castle:

"Harry Potter is dead. I killed him as he fled, trying to save himself while you sacrificed your lives for him. We bring his body as proof that your hero is dead. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and The Boy Who Lived is finished. The war must end. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as each member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me and you will be acquitted. Your fathers and sons, your brother and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in a new world that we will build together."

"No…" I said as I ran to the entrance, people followed I was close to the Weasleys, Hermione and McGonagall. When got to the entrance, there they were, Voldemort, his Death Eaters and Hagrid who was carrying the limp body of Harry Potter in his arm.

"NO!" The scream was so terrifying, and it only made worse that was _McGonagall_ screaming, I never thought that she was capable of that level of despair. Someone laughed, probably that bitch of Bellatrix no doubt, she was going to get a piece of my mind, someone had told me that _she_ was the one to kill Dora, and that Dolohov had killed Remus. People kept coming out, to see that Harry Potter was actually dead.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny yelled after him; Ginny was about to go to him when I stopped her, locked her to me with my arms, tears were rolling down her face, Voldemort seem to rejoiced over her tears, I looked at him with absolute disgust. There was a silence, and then everyone started yelling insults to the Death Eaters and Voldermot, and yes, I was one of them.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled and with a flash of light shut us all up. Curse that excuse of a man. "It's over! Drop him, Hagrid, by my feet, where he should be!" Hagrid carefully laid Potter in the grass next to Voldemort's feet. "See?" He kept walking back and forth. "Potter is dead! Do you understand, do you, deluded? He was nothing, never was, but a child who trusted others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He confronted you!" Shouted Ron, and all of us were shouting again and again until he silenced us once more.

"He died trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Said Voldemort, "Died while trying to save himself…" He trailed off. Neville Longbottom broke through the crowd and was charging towards Voldemort, he cursed him, I screamed, Neville was groaning in pain on the grass, disarmed. Voldemort had his wand, he throw it to one side laughing. "Who is this?" He all but hiss like a snake, "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

That bitch of Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh. "Is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy that has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Voldemort answered, looking down at Neville, who was trying to get to his feet again, he was completely unprotected, he was, in what you could say, the no-man's land. "But you are a pure blood, are you, my brave boy? Nevile" Voldemort asked, Neville had now his hand curled into fists.

"What if I am?" He responded loudly.

"Samples spirit and courage, and comes from a noble lineage. You will be a very valuable Death Eater. We need people like you, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" said Neville and with that people started shouting again.

"Ok," said Voldemort softly, "if that is your choice, Longbottom, return to the original plan. Your problem." Voldemort with a wave of his wand, seconds later something landed in his hands, it was rusty and patched up, "The Sorting Hat" whispered Ginny.

"There will be no more Sorting Hat at Hogwarts" Said Voldemort, "No more houses. The emblem, the shield and colors, the ones of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will serve for everyone. Eh, Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at Neville, who was completely motionless, then he putted the Hat on Neville's head, covering his eyes. People moved, and the Death Eaters raised their wands towards us, holding us off, knowing that we could rip their throats out.

"Neville will now show what will happen to anyone who is foolish enough to continue to oppose me" With a wave of his wand, the hat started burning in flames. Neville couldn't move, he was going to burn, suddenly many things happened at once, there was chaos everywhere and the next thing Iknew, I was dueling with Dolohov, which was perfect for me; I was enraged as I casted curses to him and repelled his, he was laughing the bastard.

"What's so funny uh?"

"You'll be dead soon enough, Avada Kedrava!"

"Protego!" The flash of green light bounced on my charm and unfortunately it vanished, which sucked because it could have been nice if had rebounded towards him, I was so angry, the idiot looked surprised for a second, then Flitwick was at my side and putted him down. I was absolutely annoyed, but still yelled at Dolohov, "That's for Remus you bastard!"

We all kept fighting, Voldemort was dueling Kingsley, McGonagall and Slyghorn all at once, and so was that bitch of Belllatrix, but it was Hermione, Luna and Ginny whom she was dueling with, Mrs. Weasley came out of nowhere when a killing curse almost hit Ginny.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" And then started fighting, Mrs. Weasley was good, in seconds Bellatrix was falling, dead. Voldemort screamed in anger, and McGonagall, Kingsley and Slyghorn flew backwards, and everyone froze, Voldemort pointed his wand to Mrs. Weasley.

"Protego!" Someone roared. Voldemort looked at everyone searching for the source of the shield. All of the sudden, Potter came out of nowhere, he was probably using his invisibility cloak, one of the Death Hallows, Ignotus' gift. There were shrieks of surprise, cheers and screams everywhere, "Harry! Is Alive!" but they all silenced immediately; we were all afraid. Voldemort and Harry looked into each other's eyes, and started turning in circles, like two dogs ready to kill each other.

"I do not want any help" Potter said loudly. "This is how it should be. It has to be me."

Voldemort hissed, "Potter doesn't mean that, that is not how it works, right? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody" Responded Potter simply. " There are no more horrocruxes." Wait a second did he just said horrocruxes? "Just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to disappear forever"

"One of us?" sneered Voldemort, he looked absolutely tense. "Do you think it will be you, eh, the guy who survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Was it an accident that my mother saved me?" Asked Potter; their circle was perfect, they were completely synchronized. "Accident that I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and came back to fight?"

"Accidents!" Screamed Voldemort. "Accident and chance, and the fact that you hide and whine behind the skirts of great men and women, and let me kill them for you!"

"You are not killing anyone else tonight, you cannot ever kill again either. Don't you understand? I was prepared to die to prevent you to do harm to these people…"

"But you didn't!"

"… I intended to do so, and that's what counts. I did what my mother did. Protect them. Have you not notice how none of the spells you have cast has touch them? You cannot torture them. You cannot touch them. You haven't learn from your mistake, Riddle, have you?" Wow, I give the kid that much, he had guts, for sure.

"You dare…?"

"Yes, I dare" said Potter, "I know things you do not know, Tom Riddle. I know a lot of things that you do not. Want to hear some, before making another big mistake?" Voldemort was completely quiet, well not for long.

"Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter — and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing"

"If it is love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe you have a magic that I have not, something else, another weapon more powerful than mine?"

"Both, I think" Voldermot looked surprised like a second, to be honest I was amused and completely absorbed in the conversation. Then Voldemort started to laugh a humorless laugh, it was really scary.

"Do you think I do not know magic? What I do, that Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that not even Dumbledore himself ever dreamed?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you , knew enough to not do what you did"

"You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what could have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was more cunning than you, greatest wizard, and a better man."

"I ordered the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You think you did, but you're wrong."

"Dumbledore is dead! His body is rotting in a marble tomb in the grounds of the castle. I saw him, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead, but it was not you who killed him. He chose his own way of dying, he planned it for months before his death, arranged everything with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape was not one of your men. Was Dumbledore's. From the moment you started to chase my mother. And you never understood because it is the only thing you cannot understand. Have you ever seen Snape cast a patronus, Riddle?" Voldemort was mute, awesome! "Snape's patronus was a doe, as my mother's because he loved her for most of his life, since childhood. You should have noticed. He asked you spare her life, right?"

"He wanted her, that was all, but when she disappeared, he agreed there were other women, and pure blood, worthy of him"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threaten my mother, and has been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finish him!"

"It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path. I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_. Oh, but it all makes sense Potter and in ways that you do not understand. Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me. He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand. But I got there ahead of you little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands upon it. I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago and the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yes, it did, you're right, but before you kill me, I advise you to think about what you've done…. Think, and try to feel some remorse, Riddle…"

"What is this?" Voldemort looked stupefied, wow, the guy was really inhuman to be surprise by what Potter had said.

"It's your one last chance, I have seen what would have been otherwise… Be a man … try … Try for some remorse …"

"Do you dare?"

"Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan has not been turned against me at all. Has been turned against you, Riddle. The wand is still not working properly for you because you killed the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. Never defeated Dumbledore."

"I killed…"

"Have you not been listening? Snape never defeated Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the last master of the wand! If all had gone as planned, the power of the wand would have died with him, because he has never been defeated!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore was kind enough to give me the wand! I stole the wand from the tomb of his last master! The power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, do you, Riddle? Possessing the wand is not enough! Holding it, using it, does not make truly yours. Did you not hear Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard… The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone, who never put his hand on it. The new master took the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never understanding exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its loyalty…"

By the look on the snake-faced dark wizard, you could tell he was about to curse Potter. "The real master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy" To say Voldemort looked surprised would be an understatement, he looked shocked, even if it was for a second.

"Why does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference between you and me. There are no twin sisters. We only duel on skill…. And after I kill you, I can deal with Draco Malfoy…"

"But you are too late, you lost your chance. I got here first. I defeated Draco weeks ago. I took his wand." He showed Voldemort what he was talking about, and all of us followed with our eyes the wand. "So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand." At that moment the sun came up, making a ray of red light in the enchanted ceiling, I couldn't see a thing, but I heard, two voices shouting spells; there was an explosion, and I saw Potter jump to grab the Elder's wand and Voldemort falling to the floor, when he landed on the floor, dead, we all stood in silence; personally I had my wand at the ready in case the bastard came back, _again_, but everyone started cheering, they all went towards Potter celebrating, I screamed out of happiness, finally, it was all over.

**A/N: So I had to keep the timeline as closely to the book as I could, which kind of impossible since Fred is alive, but you get my point, what's next? Simple: re-building, telling the bad news and well Fred/Diana stuff! **

**Critiques are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

**I do not own any related to the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does and she is awesome!**

**CHAPTER 3: SAYING GOODBYE.**

**Fred's POV:**

It was noon, we had been searching for the remaining Death Eaters, most of them were able to escape, we were tired, and about to drop on the spot. Kingsley was made the new Minister of Magic, and he _already_ had ideas of how to do the hunting parties, he had already sent the aurors that were not at the fight, and he had offered Harry, Ron, Neville and of course Diana a spot in the department, they all, _of course_, accepted.

I was lying on the grass in front of the lake relaxing for a bit; I don't know where exactly I started thinking about Diana, but thinking of her made me think about love; after the war and the cheers lovers found each other, I saw Bill and Fleur kiss passionately, George and Angelina too, that was surprise, but after George had told that he had asked out and he just kissed her; even my parents shared a kiss, some students who had boyfriends or girlfriends; another surprise came when I saw Ron and Hermione, surprise because they had finally come together, Ginny kept hugging Neville and Luna telling them how brave they were, I didn't see Harry, but I assume that he was too busy dealing with the crowd trying to congratulate him. As I thought about this, I started thinking on the kiss that Diana and I had shared in the stairs, how much I wanted it, another kiss.

My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie who appeared out of nowhere saying that I had to get to the Great Hall, we were going to eat. After that, mostly everyone went to sleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow on the Gryffindor dormitories, I fell asleep instantly.

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up the next day, in the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower, Ginny laid sleep in a bed next to mine, so did Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, and other of my all classmates, I went to bathroom, took a shower and went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast it was seven in the morning.

When I got to the Great Hall, it was deserted except for one person, I recognized her as soon as I saw her, "Good Morning Diana" She jump in her seat and moved her hand towards her wand sitting in the table, "Jesus! Morning to you too Hermione, sorry about that…"

"You look in pain" I said taking her expression.

"Yes, I am in pain, I slept too much and I have the most wonderful headache, which is curious I should be having nightmares after the nasty war…. Oh well, we were dead beat after it, it was only natural"

"I guess it is, no one has come to eat"

"No, I'm the very first, the elves apparated like ten seconds ago asking if I wanted to eat, I told them to stay put for a while, to wait until there were at least fifty people in here, they are so very kind" I adore this girl!

"So, uh, what do you think about the house elves?"

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked with her eyebrows knit together, "Because there are lots of things, for example, they are absolutely useful, but incredibly miss treated, powerful too; it would be wonderful to see them, at the very least getting paid" She finished with a faraway look.

"Harry, Ron and I know a free elf, his name was Dobby, Harry helped him to gain his freedom from his old masters by putting his own sock in a diary, and then Dumbledore gave Dobby a paid job working in the kitchens"

"What happened to him? Dobby!" She called, but obviously nothing happened. There was a look of understanding that crossed her face. "Oh, how did he die?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange stabbed him when we were apparating out of the Malfoy Manor –" I didn't finish because Diana started fuming. "I hate that bitch! I wish I could have gotten my hands on her, or better my knifes! It's good that Mrs. Weasley gave the bitch hard time before she kicked her ass… Sorry that was intense, there are a few things that I _actually hate_, cancer, for example, Bellatrix is one of them, Dolohov another, it's good that Flitwick got to him before I killed him.."

"You would have killed him?" I asked a little surprise by the intensity of her emotions, "You feel strongly don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I get violent in that sort of cases, I wasn't in my right mind, I'm hurting so much for Remus and Dora… I really loved them, Remus became a big brother and Dora a big sister to me, I helped throughout the pregnancy, was the first person to hold little Teddy in my arms, only because I had delivered him… and now he has no parents" Tears were running down her cheeks, I put my arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, it a lot to deal with, I feel like I could drop at any moment, after what happened to Fred, it was close…"

"I understand, believe me I do, we all are suffering a loss," I was crying with her before I realized it. We held each other like old friends do for what it felt like hours.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" It was Harry's voice entering the Great Hall. I looked up to him, "its nothing were fine, don't worry, why you are up so early?" As I said this I let go of Diana to look at him.

"I don't know, but I'm a little hungry, so I decided that…" He trailed off when he saw Diana, she looked uncomfortable, she stood up saying: "I'll leave you two to talk…"

"No sit down, you don't have to leave" Harry said quickly, "Yeah, please stay Diana, you don't have to go" I finished. Thank Merlin she seated back down, Harry took a seat in front of us. "Why are you two crying?" He asked.

"We just started talking about everything, and…" I trailed off, afraid of making Diana cry again, but she finished what I was saying,

"I was just mourning over Remus and Dora," Harry looked absolutely guilty, "It's not your fault Potter; you were doing your job, no wonder why you were missing; searching for the horrocruxes of the darkest wizard of all time in bound to take _all_ of your time." Harry and I stared at her, how did she know?

Harry and I exchanged a look before he cautiously asked, "How do you know about that?"

"You said it yesterday, when you were circle ling each other… when everyone had no idea of what the word horrocrux means, well I did, nasty things, I guess I'm not that surprised that he did that, but can I ask you, how many?"

"But how do you know about horrocruxes?" I asked ignoring her question.

"I read about them, when you are a prodigy in your school you are allowed to the restricted section of the library, I had to do a final paper for the headmaster, the board didn't want me to graduate early, according to them it wasn't natural, they were right or course but my old headmaster believed that I deserved it, so he and the board made do a paper on dark magic, it was a test you see; they had heard of Voldemort and how much of a genius he was, so they were scared that I was going to go dark side. The paper consisting of describing the darkest thing possible, when they told me that I didn't know what to make of it, and I didn't find out that it was until they decided to tell me their decision and the grade. So one night I find this creepy looking old book and started reading, and found basically everything you need to know about horrocruxes, I had nightmares that night, still do sometimes, but the point is that I did my paper on them, I focused on the monstrosity of the act; in the end I got a full grade and graduated, the board was surprised of my paper, never thought that I could make an horrocrux sound worse than it was. You didn't answer my question, how many did he make? Because it's obvious that it was more than one, since you said horrocruxes as opposed to horrocrux."

"Eight, he made eight." Potter said, "Please don't call me Potter, call me Harry"

"Ok Harry," she smiled pleasantly, "He made eight, dear God! Can you tell what they were? Don't worry I won't say anything, it's like you can't trust me, we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next seventeen years maybe more." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"So you are with Fred, then" I said, Diana look surprised. "Um, no, we aren't together" She said, "I was referring to Teddy-"

"Teddy? What are you talking about?" asked Harry in confusion. "You know Teddy?"

"Of course I know Teddy, I was the one who delivered him, and helped Tonks throughout her pregnancy, and when Remus left, I'm Teddy's godmother and you his godfather, he asked you at Shell Cottage, that's what he told, but I probably misunderstood, he was so jittery, so I don't know if-"

"Hold on! You are his godmother?"

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?"

"How, why?"

"Harry, Diana became very close with them while we where away, to the Weasleys too, right?" I finished looking at her.

"Yes, I got here two years ago, but I was spying and guarding with Tonks most of my first year in here, she was like a big sister to me, we spent a lot of our time together, I became attached to Remus when they got married, and I consider Ginny to be my best friend, since I spent since the Easter break looking out for their family, I tried to keep Dora and Andromeda in their senses along with Remus when they find Ted Tonks dead; and when Teddy was born Dora and Remus asked me to if I wanted to be a godmother which of course I didn't deny, Teddy is too adorable for words, Remus said that you _had_ to be the godfather, and when he got back home after running around telling everyone that his sons was born, telling us that he found you at Bill and Fleur's place and that you said yes, well…" She stopped for a second to clean her face, she was crying. "They were the happiest people on this planet, it's amazing what a child can do, how much power they have over us. Then of course, _that_ night we get a patronus from Aberforth saying that you three were in the castle and that we all had to get there, the possibility of a fight was high, at the time Remus was over at the Weasleys with Kingsley, as to be expected Dora jumped into action, going crazy saying she had to help her husband, Andromeda and I convinced her to stay, I told that I was going and look out for Remus, and she stayed, the next thing I know I'm fighting next to Fred, and _then_ when I get to the Great Hall, I see their dead bodies and nearly went crazy…" She finished agitated, but then she continued more calm, "We need to talk to Andromeda, she needs to know, not only that but discuss what are we going to do with Teddy, personally I could help Andromeda to take care of him, and then-"

"Stop for a moment! What do you mean decide what are we going to do with Teddy?" Harry asked, he sounded scared, "I mean when I saw Tonks and Remus I promised myself that he was going to have a great life and all-"

"Harry, I mean," she laughed without humor, "I think it's a good idea to sit with An to talk about Teddy future, how we are going to share the loads of taking care of him, it's obvious we are going to be busy for the next months catching what's left of Voldemort's morons, but still we have to let An know we are there for her… don't you think?"

"Sorry it feels like a lot to take in…"

"It's understandable; you just defeated Douche-mort and now I am practically throwing a baby at you, think about ok? But I kind of wanted to go to Andromeda's today, and tell her, she deserves to know it from someone she knows I think, well at least I would like that, would you like to come? You could meet Teddy; did I mention he is just like Dora? I mean he is a metamorphomagus it's cute in a baby…" She trailed off sadly; I looked at Harry he looked flustered, I decided that was my cue to leave.

"Well I should go back to the dormitories, and check if Ron's awake" With that I stood up and walk away towards the Gryffindor tower, leaving Harry and Diana to decide about the future and welfare of their godson.

**Harry's POV:**

I talked to Diana about Teddy, in the end we decided to go to Andromeda's house after breakfast to tell her the terrible news. After that I asked her how were the things when Ron, Hermione and I were gone, she told me that Mrs. Weasley was a "nerve wreck" whatever that means, and that the twins were insufferable, I laughed at that, she told all the pranks that they did on her, but I noticed how she said Fred's name most of the time, which led me to think that it was Fred who she cared about the most out of the two, Mr. Weasley apparently was just as worried as Mrs. Weasley except, she told, that he was good hiding it, she hesitated before she talked about Ginny, who was the one I wanted to hear about the most, but in the end she told me, Diana said that she cried sometimes and others was just "worried out of her mind" as Diana says.

I found myself very comfortable with this stranger, she knew about me, and Ron and Hermione, because everyone talked about us, and Diana knew everyone I knew that was alive. We exchanged funny stories, only because she insisted. Diana was very mature I noticed, she said that even if Voldemort is gone, we still had dark times ahead of us, and that we needed to stay positive, to think about the fun things from the past.

"You know something Harry?" She asked, and continued with my answer, "I would give everything to say goodbye…"

"What do you mean?"

"To Dora, Remus, even Mad-Eye"

"Would you like to?" I asked thinking of the resurrection stone.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Then follow me" I stood up and started walking to the door. I turned when I realized she was still sitting on the bench. "Are coming or not?"

"Where?"

"To say goodbye"

When we reached the Forbidden Forest, Diana seemed unsure to where I was taking her. But I told her that it was fine. When we got to where I drop the stone, I took it and hold it out to her.

She looked mesmerized for a second, trying to figure out what I was playing at, but then she looked closely, then her eyes popped open with recognition, that surprised me I wasn't expecting that,

"Oh My God! You found it!" She exclaimed excited

"How do you know about this?" I said suspicious.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, it was to Hermione and Ron that I talked about the deathly hallows, it's a really cool subject, but I pay attention to detail Harry, that's how I know, I have been figuring everything out… the point is that I know, but I don't want them, besides you are the true master of the hallows I have no interest in messing with that, but, that one right there is my absolute favorite," she finished a little dazed.

"Well Dumbledore found it, and let it to me in his will, inside of the first snitch I caught"

"Umm have you used it before?"

"Once, before I faced Voldemort"

"Uh, you said he made, you know… 8… you know…" She trailed off, but I understood what she meant.

"Yes?"

"What were they? What objects exactly did he choose"

"A diary that he used when he was seventeen, his snake Nagini, a locket and a ring that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, himself of course, and me"

"You?"

"It's a long story, the point is that it was an accident, all because my mother sacrificed herself, he tried to kill me, but ended up killing the horrocrux inside of me"

"I love Magic, it never stops surprising me"

"Yes, now take it, used it, and then throw it to the forest, don't get me wrong but no one must be tempted by this"

"Totally, but I'm curious…"

"About?"

"You know, Remus always told me stories about your dad, Sirius and um, well…" She looked at me with embarrassment.

"What?"

"Can I meet them?"

"I guess, but you are the only one who will be able to see them, what I mean is, once you turn the stone on your palm, whoever comes back you are going to be the only one who can see them" I explained, Diana just looked at me thoughtful for a moment.

"We'll use it together" she said simply.

"How?" She took my hand, placed the stone on my palm, then gently she placed hers on the other side of the stone, and carefully with her other hand, using her fingers, turned the stone in between our hands, one, twice, thrice.

"Let's hope that Ginny doesn't find us like this, 'cause if she does she will castrate you and as for me she will kick my ass all the way to China" She chuckled, I just look at her with wide eyes, and when she saw my expression she started laughing.

When we both looked up, I saw my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and an old man that I didn't recognized; I heard someone choke a sob, I turned to Diana who was holding a hand to her throat. "Are you alright?"

"Give her a moment son" I heard my mother tell me. After a few moments Diana finally spoke, "sorry, I was just taken by surprise, I was expecting you grandpa"

"Is that your grandfather?"

"Yes, he is" she was looking at him with so much adoration, "Hey Lelo"

"Hey there dear" he answered with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Would you look at that, you're speaking English"

"Don't get too excited _Mija_, I speak English because that is the tongue that you and that boy share, if it were only you, we would be talking in Spanish"

"Cool! And Ron said that this one was the lamest of the Hallows"

"If you ask me, the only one worth keeping is the cloak" I said.

"I agree with you son" My father said.

"Absolutely, we couldn't have done what we did without it, eh James?" Sirius added.

"I must assume that you are Sirius Black, uh?" Diana said amused.

"Last time I checked, yes" Diana suddenly turned to her grandfather.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Her voice was thick, " I was so angry, because I didn't get to say goodbye"

"Well… what are you waiting for?"

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Diana, it's ok, you know we'll see each other again, you used to tell yourself that didn't you?"

"Yeah" Diana had tears rolling down her cheeks, "you are right, I love you, Lelo"

"Me too, you grown up so beautiful, I'm very proud of you, see later sweetheart"

"Bye Lelo" With that the figure of Diana's grandfather faded.

"So I have a question for your friend Harry," Sirius was staring at us with open curiosity, "why do you call him _Lelo_?"

"Sirius!" My mother chided. My dad just chuckled, Tonks giggled and Remus just shook his head in disapproval.

"It's ok, when I was a baby, my family was teaching me to say _abuelo_, which means grandpa in Spanish, but what it came was Lelo, and I never tried to changed it"

"Well, Diana, you probably figured out by know who is who" I said grinning.

"Sure, although your father was the hardest to figure out," everyone laughed. "You two look nothing alike"

"You are the very first one who says that" I said joking back.

"But seriously, it' actually eerie to look at you two, you could be twins! But I see what Ginny is so fond of…" She finished speaking more to herself than to the rest of us.

"So fond of?" I asked confused. She looked at me like I had just grown a third leg. "Men" I heard my mother and Tonks whispered in unison, Diana chuckled and look at both of them, "you got that right" then she turned to me, "Once again Harry, I was told that many of your virtues and faults, but one that didn't come up was that you were thick, come on, think a little…"

I was just so confused, she talking to me like I was a child, I looked at my father, Sirius and Remus, and _all_ were giving me knowing looks, then I saw my father wrap a arm around my mother's shoulders, and for some reason it clicked, I finally turn to Diana, when she looked at me she just started to laugh.

"Oh sweet Salem, it could swear that I heard the click in your head when you finally understood, anyway, I can see what she sees, cute, sure but no offense to you or your parents," she paused to look at them, "you're not my type, oddly enough, I always thought I would go for a brunette guy, but, well that is not the point right now," she had a faraway look on her eyes. "So tell about your days in Hogwarts, Remus told me some, but I would like to know the funniest if you don't mind" She was looking at every one.

"Well there are so many, we were brilliant," Sirius grinned. And then they started telling us all kinds of stories, I was just as interested as Diana, we spent an hour listening, but then I realized how late it was getting and people would start to wake up, "Diana, we have been gone too long"

"Yes you're right, it was very nice to meet" She said to my parents and Sirius, "Again, I'm so sorry, and I promise to take of Teddy, tell him all about you" she told Remus and Tonks with tears on her eyes.

"Yes, he'll have everything," I finished.

Not much longer, we were walking back to the castle, the stone, tossed into the forest by Diana. It felt nice to get to say goodbye, she was smiling, turning to me she putted her hand on my shoulder and said, "Thank you, for letting me say goodbye, now, we have an errand to do, and I'm afraid is not very pleasant"

"Yes, let's go to Andromeda, she must hear the bad news".

**A/N: Sooooo I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, just I fill chapter, it get interesting soon, next the visit to Andromeda's house, and perhaps other things! Hope you are enjoying so far… =D**


	4. Chapter 4:Delivering Bad News and Moment

**A/N: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does and she is awesome!**

**CHAPTER 4: DELIVERING BAD NEWS AND MOMENTS BY THE LAKE**

**Diana's POV:**

When we got back to the castle it was flooded with people in the Great Hall, but I paid little attention to them, I was looking for Fred, I don't know why but for some odd reason I need to talk to him, to explain? I don't know.

Unfortunately I was interrupted by Ginny, "What were you doing with Harry?" She didn't look angry, which is weird the question implied that she saw us walking together to the castle, but if I wasn't mistaking she sounded fearful. "Why were you with him?"

I took both of her shoulders, and stared at her in the eyes, "He was showing me something in the forest, don't worry, he is head over heels for you, we talked about you, and he had a dreamy expression when he talked about you, now don't worry about it, it was just a friendly gesture, I promise, you're my best friend, don't you worry about me stealing your man! That sooo violates the rules of friendship!"

"What rules?" She looked at me confused, obviously forgetting her insecurities, which was pretty good, "I didn't realize there were"

"There aren't written in stone, but they develop over time, there are some principles, for example: I shall not steal my bff's man, etc, etc, etc, but if you are so eager, go to him, he is with Ron and Hermione, in the Great Hall, now if you want my advice, and believe me, you do; you go in there and give him a big kiss! I think that he believes that you have lost interest…"

"Oh! Did he say that? But that doesn't make any sense, I-"

"Shh! Go! It doesn't matter just go in there and kiss him!" With that she finally left to look for Harry. I was turning to the Gryffindor tower, when I bumped into someone, "I'm so sor-" I stopped short, when I looked up, I was face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, he just stared at me like I wasn't even there and then left, the nerve of that boy! Who does he think he is?

I continued to walk to the Gryffindor tower, when I finally arrived, I went up to the dormitory that I shared with the Weasley females, Hermione and two other girls that I still needed to learn their names, and got changed into comfy yet casual clothes, blue jeans and a t-shirt.

I was coming out of the Fat Lady's portrait when out of nowhere Fred was next to me; I tensed because I knew the words that would come out of his mouth. So I ran to the entrance, ignoring him as he yelled after me.

Harry and I had agreed to meet at the doors of the castle to go to Andromeda's, I wondered if Ginny had followed my advice, apparently not, after waiting a couple of minutes Harry came out of the Great Hall and looked the same, not flustered, not embarrassed, nor goofy, or maybe he was a master of the poker face, but everyone told me he was one with a temper.

"Ready?" He asked when he reached me at the entrance.

"Not really, but I want to deal with this now, grab my wrist, you don't know where An is living now" He looked at me, and I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to give people ideas, you are after all Ginny's for the take" at that he flushed, I took my chance yanked at him to start walking. We walked in silence all the way to the gate doors, then he grabbed my wrist and I turned on the spot and disapparated.

We arrived at where had been my home for a good year; it felt awful to be here now. We walked to the front door and I knock on it two times, that was our password to get in, a couple of minutes later Andromeda opened the door and lunged herself at me, "Oh thank Merlin you are alright what happened?" She sobbed. She looked at Harry and hugged him hard, "Thank you! I heard about it, and now Kingsley is the Minister! Those are great news!"

She pulled back from Harry and looked at our sad expressions, I took the handle of things saying, "An let's go inside, Voldy might be gone, but his pals are still around"

"How's Teddy?" I kept talking.

"He is alright, misses his mum, but she'll come, she is just helping around I suppose, right?" Oh dear Salem, here goes to nothing.

"Uuumm An, we need to talk," my words were sad, Andromeda suddenly fell to a couch on the living room,

"No please, please," she was sobbing, and tears were running down my cheeks silently as well, "An, I'm so sorry…"

"My Nymphadora, my baby oh nooo," She kept sobbing, I tried to held her but she stood up suddenly and said, "Well Teddy still has his father," she look at us, I just gave a sad look denying with my eyes her words, she choked a bit when she read my expression, "Remus too?" I nodded. "Oh no, I've lost my family," she was now crying silently, she kept crying for a good half hour before she calmed a little, I felt useless, I just sat there rubbing circles on her back, I was out of words.

"Ms. Tonks I want to let you know that anything you need I'm going to be here to help you" Harry said, I turned to look at him, and his expression was solemn, I turned back to An and she was staring at Harry with gratefulness, "Thank you Harry, for everything"

"And I don't want to be rude or anything, but I think that you should be the one to raise Teddy, I mean that you are the expert here, and we will help of course"

"We talked about it in the castle in the morning," continued Harry, "Like I said we are going to be here for you and Teddy"

With that we talked about Teddy, and in the end agreed that Andromeda would be the one to always keep him at home, and we – Harry and I – would help in everything, and when he was older we could spend weekends with either Harry or me. We were about to talk about the funeral for Dora and Remus, when Teddy started crying, "I'll go" I stood up quickly and went to Teddy's room, he was so cute I always loved to help Dora with him, even at night he was so innocent that with everything that had been going on you never wanted to let go of him.

I look at Teddy in his crib with sadness, he was barely weeks old, and now his family had been taken away from him, and he doesn't even know it, before I could stop myself, tears were rolling down my cheeks, I took Teddy in my arms and cradle him to my chest, he stopped crying instantly.

"Ssshh pretty baby, are you hungry?" I cooed. I looked around the room searching for a bottle, I knew that Dora kept everything at a close distance, after a couple of minutes I had a baby bottle ready and Teddy was sucking from it, after a while he finished. I stared at him, seeing how his hair changed from black to brown and then to blue, "You've got your Mommy's little talent uh? Let's go meet you goddad shall we?"

We arrived at the living room, Harry was patting Andromeda's back while she cried, and she stopped when she saw me. Harry on the other hand stood up and walked to me, curiosity lighting his eyes, "Harry, this is Teddy" I tried to sound happy, but with everything that happened it was hard sound happy. But it looked like Harry didn't hear; he was just staring intently at Teddy.

"He looks a lot like Remus" he said after a while, "Or did he change his features?"

"Oh no, he really does look like Remus, the only thing that has been morphing is his hair" Supplied Andromeda from the couch, looking at Teddy lovingly.

"Yeah, it's actually really cute, a week ago, Dora kept changing her own hair color to see if he tried to do the same," I continued.

"Does it work?" Asked Harry.

"Of course not, he is far too young, and his vision is very limited," Harry frowned at my words, "What I mean is that he can't see anything that is not closer than this" I motioned with one hand, "that, and the fact that he can't control his morphing just yet, but like I said he is too little."

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment, like he didn't know what to do next, so I supplied "Harry, would you like to hold him?"

"Uh I don't know…"

"Ush! Sit on the couch, we'll help you, don't be stupid" I said quickly. He look offended for a moment, "Don't take it to offense Harry, she is like that, bluntly honest." Andromeda said. After a couple of quick minutes, Harry was holding Teddy and was smiling for the first time since I met him.

When we finally finished arranging everything with Andromeda, we apparated back to Hogsmade; with my promise to Andromeda to visit her as soon as I could. It was well past noon when we reached the destroyed castle it was such a heart breaking sight, but the promise of a new life hung thick in the air. as soon as we entered the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione ran to Harry, "Where were you?" the girl said.

"We were at Teddy's house".

"Yeah, we had to sort things out with Andromeda, you know with Teddy, and uumm… funeral arrangements" I supplied.

"Oh well mate, Kingsley said that we are starting the search tonight" Ron said to Harry, then he turned to me, "you know, Fred was looking for you this morning, said that he really needed to talk to you" I tensed, of course he wanted to talk to me, ugh! This is going to be a pain.

"Oh, thank you, Ronald" and with that I turned on my heel and headed out of the hall, to the lake.

**Fred's POV:**

I kept looking for her, for Diana, all morning actually, so she either a) was deliberately hiding from me, or b) she was not in the castle, I was going with the former, it was obvious that she was hiding, probably dreading the awkward conversation where she would have to tell me that the kiss was a moment of weakness, a mistake. It stung, it had been amazing, realizing that I was falling for this girl, and for a moment I thought she cared for me as well.

I remember a couple of months ago, when she was stationed with my family, sometimes I would look at her, and she would be blushing as if I caught her looking at me, of course, I told myself, that it was my imagination, my own yearning playing tricks in my head. Other times I wondered if she was just pushing away because she actually fancied me, I know is a little egocentric, but that idea crossed my head a couple of times.

I entered the Great Hall with those thoughts haunting me, I took a seat next Charlie with the rest of my family. "Freddie, darling, are you alright? You look upset"

"No mum, it's nothing, just got a lot in my mind right now"

"Sure, dear brother, a lot of Diana, that is" George said, he was sitting in front of me.

"George…" I moaned. He laughed.

"You know Fred, instead of constantly pestering and taunting her to hexing you to oblivion, maybe you should just tell her how you feel" Ginny said, she made it sound like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Are you mad? So she can finally turn me into a cockroach like she has been threatening me?" I told her.

"I don't understand" Percy said.

"Oh dear Percy, as it turns out, Freddie here, is madly in love with our dear friend Diana, have you met her? Quite nice, that is, the issue is that she absolutely hates him, but I attribute that to the numerous pranks that he has played on her" George explained mockingly. I just gave him a bitter look.

"But… oh hello Harry" Ron, Harry and Hermione had just down next to Percy.

"Hi Percy"

"Harry dear, how are you? Where were you?" Mum asked.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, I was with Diana," He started, I looked at him interested, "we went to Andromeda's house, to sort things out" He looked haunted.

"How did Andromeda take it?" Dad asked gently.

"As you could expect, not well of course, Diana did a good job keeping her as calm as she could, took care of Teddy too, seems like that girl can do almost anything, I felt completely useless"

"Yes, she iz vegry helpful" Fleur said.

"She has an interesting insight of things," Bill added.

"Yes, indeed," Dad said, "but of course having to adapt to different cultures, gives you a new way of thinking"

"And she sure does" Mum said with a tone.

"She seemed perfectly pleasant to me, what's wrong with her?" Hermione interjected.

"Nothing is wrong with her" Said Ginny rather crossly, "she _is_ different, and it's just that because she defied mum once, she is not as keen on her as she used to be"

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, she and mum had a difference of opinion" Charlie replied smirking.

"About homosexuality" Finish George laughing.

"How so?" Said Hermione, her face was very serious.

"Well, we found out that mum is a little homophobic" Ginny said to Ron, Harry and Hermione grinning.

"It's not productive" Mum grumbled.

"But how did everything started?" Percy look mystified, even humored.

"I was one day, a like a couple of weeks ago actually, talking to Diana, we were hiding in her house, but she spent most of her time at Andromeda's, the point is that mum overheard her saying that she would love to have a gay friend, and mum went on and on how she shouldn't encourage that _sort of behavior_"

"And Diana is very opinionated you see," I continued Ginny's speech, "went crazy, explaining that there is nothing wrong with homosexuality, and how positively medieval was thinking otherwise, of course no wands drawn, though Diana looked like she might have if it was someone different-"

"Like you for example" George interrupted me.

"Yes, maybe… but she had a point"

"Enough please" Dad said sternly, we all chuckled at that. We ate in silence for a while, and of course my thoughts went back to her…

"Oh Fred, I forgot, I told Diana you were looking for her" Ron said something along those lines since his mouth was full of full of food.

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione chided.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She went towards the lake" Harry supplied. Didn't wait a second longer, I stood up from my seat and walk briskly out of the Hall, and then I ran, my feet taking me to the lake.

I stopped a 100 feet away from where Diana stood, at the edge of the lake; I took a moment to look at her. She was beautiful, her petite, slender body was proportionate in the right places, curvy waist that led, -well I'm sorry I _am_ a man- to a absolutely perfect bottom, her legs looked strong, bloody sexy; her long brown hair was up in a messy bun, then I noticed that her shoulders shook, she was crying. I before I thought was I was doing, I walked to her and gently tapped her shoulder, "Are you alright?" She jumped a little.

"Oh it's you Fred" Fred? Since when she called me by my name, she always called me Weasley; she looked so sad, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean for anyone to see me like this, I just needed to…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, I understand"

"It's just that there is a lot going on, not only the war, but everything else that it left behind, now I'm responsible for Teddy, and other… things"

"It's alright, believe me when I say that I understand, minus the Teddy part," I mumbled, I was so nervous because I wanted to talk about that kiss, so I decided to cut the point, "Diana, we need to talk about…." I paused, "about that night, about the kiss…"

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry, I know it was inappropriate and I was vulnerable with Dora and Remus and everything, I don't" She was blushing, bright red, even after she cried she was absolutely breath taking, and that blush clashed perfectly with her tanned skin. I was completely mesmerized, so much, that I didn't registered that my legs had close the distance between us, and I was kissing her.

She stood frozen for a second, and then she responded; she kissed me back fiercely. If I had thought that the kiss from last night had been amazing, it was nothing compared to this; it was like we were desperate, like it was our very last kiss, our tongues moved together; she had her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her at one point her fingers were playing my hair, I moaned when she did that. I on the other hand, placed one of my hands at the small of her back pulling us closer together, if that was even possible, and she moaned at _that_; my other hand was her neck caressing it.

We only parted our lips only once or twice just enough so we could take a breath a kiss again. We kissed for what it felt like hours. By the time we were done, Diana's back was against a tree by the lake. I lowered my head until our foreheads were touching, we were both breathing hard; suddenly she froze, looked to my eyes, "Oh Fred I'm so sorry, I… I…" and she squeezed out and took off towards the castle, sprinting.

"Diana, wait!" I ran after her, I was _not_ letting her go, not after that snog, she had to fancy me, impossible to kiss someone like that and not fancy him. I caught up to her about halfway to the castle. "Wait! Why are you sorry? There is noth-"

"NO, no, no, no! I shouldn't have let you, for you it's just that, a snog, for me…" she trailed off.

"Yes, a bloody good one, but not just a snog!"

"Fred forget about- wait what?"

"You heard me, Diana, I -" I stopped afraid for a moment, took and deep breath a continued, "I'm- I fancy you, very much, for the longest time I have," I could feel the heat in my face, I wanted to stop but I just simply couldn't, "I've always-"

"That can't be, you've been so annoying" She shook her head, "Is this a prank or something?" She said very serious all of the sudden.

I was shocked, did she really think so little of me? "What? No, I'm completely serious about this; I've fancied you since I met you"

"Really? I mean, well um-" She stammered and blushed profusely "I-, I-, I've fancied you for a while now" She finished looking at her feet. I was shocked, again, blimey.

"That's bloody great" I could feel the heat in my face. She now looked at my eyes; they looked so tender and adoring.

"Yeah, I think so too" and she came closer to me, stood on her toes and kissed me.

**Diana's POV**

I kissed him gently, he was absolutely amazing to kiss, he had his arms encircled around my waist when we broke apart for air, and was looking at me, his vivid blue eyes were sparkling, "I needed that" he said smugly, "But since we have kissed thrice, I believe that it is proper, when you have a break from hunting down Death Eaters, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Fred Weasley, are you asking me out?" I said grinning.

"Absolutely" he too was grinning.

"Then, yes, I would love to," I was about to kiss him again when my stomach growled loudly.

"Blimey! You haven't had anything to eat?" I shook my head in response, "Very well then," he grabbed my hand, and I couldn't help to notice how right it felt there, and he started to lead me back into the castle.

We reach a painting of a fruit bowl, he leaned in and with his index finger, Fred tickled the pear in the paint, it giggled and it transform into a doorknob, he opened the door, and I found myself surrounded by house elves, "Master Weasley! What an honor!" they squeaked in unison.

"Hello there little mates, I need to ask you a favor, this is Diana, and she missed lunch, and I was wondering if you had anything for her to eat."

"Yes, yes! Come Mistress Diana, we have plenty." They all squeaked in unison.

**Hermione's POV**

I was sitting next to Ron on the love seat of the common room, watching how Harry and Ginny were talking quietly on the corner. He was holding one of her hand in both of his, smiling to myself I turned my head to look at Ron and ask for his opinion, when I caught him looking at me, "What are you staring at?"

"You, of course," then he turned and nodded towards the direction where Harry and Ginny were talking, "Reckon they'll be alright?"

"I believe so; Harry obviously cares very much about her"

"Yeah, he has been checking the map since we left"

"You saw that too? Well, they'll be happy together, Diana told me that Ginny talked non-stop about him"

"Pretty funny, how Fred ran out of the Hall at lunch," he chuckled, "Do you think they are together by now?"

"I don't know, we barely know her, let alone her character," I said logically, "But maybe, if what your family says is not true, maybe she does care about Fred and won't tell anyone about it"

"Well, let's just wait and see then," he said as he hugged me closer to him.

**A/N: So sorry that I took forever to update *cough*like a freaking year*cough*, I know I know but I was in a middle of a personal and family crisis AND to top it off I have the most horrible and annoying writer's block ever, 'cause I know where I want this story to go to, but the problem is that I'm having little bit of trouble getting everything to match, but I'll do my very best and I'll do my best to update as much as I can, but I hope you enjoyed this, reviews are appreciated! Sorry for the rambling!**


End file.
